


[Script Offer][F4M] Putting the Asshole CEO in His Place

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Corporate Office][Rough Fdom][Msub][Rape] because initially there's [Dubious Consent][Degradation][Cunnilingus][Face Slaps][Strap-on Facefucking][Pegging][I Don't Give a Fuck About Your Suit!][Adapted from Request]
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] Putting the Asshole CEO in His Place

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham, adapted from a request by Reddit user u/daddydommexxx. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: The CEO of a successful corporation has always been a bit abrasive, but recently his secretary's gotten fed up with such behavior. Today, she's taking it upon herself to set her boss straight before his attitude starts putting the company at risk.

Speaker Tone/Personality: The CEO's secretary is normally soft-spoken and respectful towards her boss. She's pissed off today though, and will gradually act more aggressive with increasing uses of profanity.

NOTE: The United States Securities and Exchange Commission is referenced once in this script. For those who are unaware, the SEC "holds primary responsibility for enforcing the federal securities laws, proposing securities rules, and regulating the securities industry, which is the nation's stock and options exchanges, and other activities and organizations, including the electronic securities markets in the United States." (from Wikipedia article)

[setting is the CEO's office]

SFX [a few knocks on the door]

Sir? It's me.

SFX [the door opens]

Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today.

We both know you've been VERY busy lately. A CEO's work is never done, I suppose [giggle]

But that's what I wanted to speak to you about; your role at this company.

Ever since I became your secretary, I've seen you go through a lot.

There was the fallout from that scandal with your predecessor, the client data leak, and that awful SEC investigation!

I think I speak for everyone here when I say that, you've done a great job of leading us.

[sigh] It hasn't been ALL good, though.

SFX [lock on the door being fastened]

Don't mind the lock, sir. I'm just ensuring that we have...privacy for what happens next.

Your office is pretty secluded as it is, but one can never be too careful.

As great of an executive as you are, many would ALSO agree that you are an absolute pain in the ass.

[giggle] What's wrong? Didn't expect someone to say that to your face?

You're probably even more surprised to hear it from ME.

You've gotten so used to people catering to your every whim; bringing you coffee every morning, scheduling your life for you, apologizing for YOUR mistakes...

The time for that is over, at least for now. Instead, I'm going to tell you like it is.

From the beginning you've been a little...tough...to work for, but it keeps getting worse.

The more successful our company becomes, the more of an insufferable prick YOU become.

[short pause] No! Sit back down, and SHUT THE FUCK UP. You have no control over this situation.

...That's better. You are NOT to speak again unless I tell you to. Is that clear?

[short pause] Good. You're learning fast [giggle]

Now...I care about this company a LOT but your arrogance puts it at risk, if left unchecked.

I refuse to let that happen. Take a look at the Calendar app on your phone; you'll notice that I've cleared your schedule for the entire day.

Wipe that fucking scowl off your face! It won't work on me anymore. Those meetings can be re-scheduled.

You're MINE, and mine alone for the rest of the day.

Stand up, and walk around to this side of the desk.

You're gonna start treating your employees better, starting with me.

Get on your knees while I unzip this---excuse me? What did I tell you about speaking without permission!?

SFX [face slap] It wasn't a suggestion, bitch! DON'T disobey me again.

[giggle] I think your pants just got a little tighter...

It's not just because of how I look in my pencil skirt, is it?

Wanna hear a little secret? [softly] I know. I've known for months.

You should do a better job of clearing your browser history.

[softly] Or maybe...you WANTED me to find out?

SFX [face slap] You fucking slut.

In control of SO many things, SO many people...yet you've been aching for someone to take control from YOU. What a goddamn cliche!

Well, today you get your wish. But it'll be on MY terms, not yours.

One more time...on. Your. Knees.

That's more like it! And the anger is fading from your face...I wonder why? [giggle]

Your mouth is good at forming words, but can it suck? Can it lick?

Show me while I lean against your desk. My pussy deserves some attention.

[improv cunnilingus]

Such enthusiasm...keep it up, and you'll go places in this company [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

Mmmm, yes...hey, what are you doing?

SFX [face slap] Don't pull away, slut! You're not done yet.

If you're having trouble breathing, lift your nose up a little.

You're not fucking done until I say you are...

[improv cont'd]

FUCK, this feels so good!

Hold still, I gotta put my legs on your shoulders...pull you in...

I'm almost there, just...don't stop!

[improv to orgasm]

[a few deep breaths, followed by a chuckle]

Damn, you REALLY know how to work that mouth!

[short pause] Here's some water. Get ready, because that was just a warm-up.

Yeah, you heard me! The office doesn't close for several hours.

Don't pout, bitch. I won't keep you for THAT long, just until I'm satisfied.

How's your jaw? I've got something here in my purse that might...stretch it out a little [giggle]

[short pause] Voila! I've got a few strap-ons at home, but this one is my favorite.

Did...you just lick your lips? No-no-no, I TOTALLY saw that! You're an even bigger whore than I thought...

Good, because I'm gonna grab the back of your head and treat you like one.

Let's see...uh huh...wow, looks like you can deep-throat the whole thing!

It's almost as if you've had some practice [giggle]

[improv face-fucking]

Look up at me, slut. Do you like having your face fucked?

That's right, just nod your head. It's not polite to talk with your mouth full [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

So much saliva...and your eyes are watering! This is a good look for you!

Shut up; I don't care if it's dripping onto your shirt.

[sigh] Alright slut, that's enough. Time for the main event.

Stand up, and bend over the desk. Did I fucking stutter!? Move it!

[softly] Just when I think you've learned, you start hesitating again...

Anyway, you did a good job lubing this up for me.

Now unbuckle your belt, so I can pull those pants down a bit.

[giggle] What a nice-looking asshole! You get points for presentation.

[slowly grunting as you penetrate him]

How does my cock feel inside you? Nice and snug? Good.

I suggest you hold onto something, because this WON'T be gentle.

[improv pegging]

Take it, you slut. Feel me smack against your ass with...every...thrust...

[short pause] What's that? No, I don't fucking care if your suit's getting torn up!

With YOUR salary, you can buy a hundred more...

[improv cont'd]

Keep moaning for me, slut. [moan] It's music to my ears...

[moan] Jesus, am I getting close again!? You BETTER cum when I do!

Not before, not after! [moan] FUCK!

[improv to orgasm]

[a few deep breaths]

Shit, I need to sit down...

[grunt] So this is what your chair feels like...it's even comfier than it looks!

[sigh] How are you feeling? Would you say you're more...mellowed-out now? [giggle]

[short pause] Happy to hear it! And you don't need to apologize; your mouth and ass already did that for you.

This company is important to me, and YOU'RE important to the company.

So chill the fuck out and don't let it go to your head, okay?

[short pause] I'm glad we understand each other. I'm sure you won't mind if I take the rest of the day off, will you?

Good. I'll see you in the morning, sir. And do something about that suit! It's a fucking mess...


End file.
